Book of Flames
by xInsane-and-loving-it
Summary: The epic battle that you have craved to fill the hole that Erin Hunter left you with. Flamepool is in a race against time after she gets the nagging suspicion that her leader was not killed by a badger - but a SkyClan cat. StarClan are sending her visions, begging her to find the chosen one. Racing against time itself, can Flamepool save not only SkyClan, but the entire forest?
1. Chapter 1

Ancient SkyClan

Leader: **Bramblestar **– white and gray tabby tom, with bright golden eyes

Deputy: **Thunderfoot – **dark golden tom cat with turquoise eyes

Medicine cat: **Acornleaf – **wild-furred tom with one blind eye and a limp.

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Warriors: **Flamepool **– bright ginger she-cat with silvery green eyes

**Eaglefeather – **white-brown-and-gold marbled tabby she-cat with strikingly blue eyes

**Leopardtalon **

**Iceshadow **– frosty white she cat with pale gray eyes

**Sliverfang **– jet black tom with silver eyes

**Dragonscar – **dark gray tom cat with amber eyes and short fur

**Redpine – **green-eyed tom with a red-brown pelt

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Bloodshadow **- black tom cat with auburn streaks

**Thornfur – **mouse brown tom with green eyes

**Foxeyes – **pale, fluffy ginger she cat with sharp gold-amber eyes

**Wolfheart – **thick-furred, wolf gray she cat

**Sparrowfeather **– brown and white tabby tom with long, wiry legs and pale green eyes

**Mosspool – **silver she-cat with deep green eyes

**Apprentice, Flutterpaw**

**Sunstrike – **fierce golden-orange she-cat with flashing emerald eyes

**Birchheart – **brown tabby tom with piercing sea-green eyes

Apprentices: **Nightpaw **– gray-black tomwith silver eyes

**Graypaw – **light silver she-cat with orange eyes

**Flutterpaw – **brindle and white furred she-cat with big amber eyes.

Queens: **Cloudflower – **soft-furred white she-cat with sapphire eyes (Snowfeather's littermate)

**Snowfeather – **soft-furred, white she-cat with steel-blue eyes (Cloudflower's littermate)

**Lilyfur – **pale golden she-cat with a white-tipped tail and beautiful green eyes.

Elders: **Berryleaf – **ragged, once-pretty brown tabby she-cat with dull amber eyes

**Clayfang – **blind gray tom-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Flamepaw erupted out of the forest, her thin ginger body soaked with sweat. Her bright emerald eyes glittered with fear. A few startled birds announced her friend, Icepaw, who was hurtling through the brambles. Thorns clung to the cloud-white she-cats's pelt, and her own eyes flashed with terror.

Bramblefeather, the SkyClan deputy, padded over to Flamepaw, who had collapsed on the outskirts of camp.

"What happened, Flamepaw?" Ravenstar's voice rang cold and clear. The leader strode into the middle of the clearing, her sleek black fur smooth and her tail lifted regally. All eyes turned to see the SkyClan leader's wise gaze fix upon the terrified apprentice.

Flamepaw shuddered, mouth too dry to talk, although in her mind she spoke a thousand words. In her nose still burned the acrid scent of her enemy, a scent that she knew so well and yet could not say.

Icepaw's soft weeping thrust her back into the present.

"Something is coming. It killed Achefang." Flamepaw gasped out.

"Badger!" some cat shrieked from the edge of the clearing.

The Clan scattered as if hit by a wave of ShadowClan warriors. The elders struggled out of their den and scrambled to climb the massive oak tree in the center of camp. Warriors helped the queens carry their kits up to the safety of the tree's ancient boughs, the kittens mewling in their jaws as they fled. Apprentices clumsily scaled the tree, fumbling for paw-holds.

Suddenly, a deafening roar shook Flamepaw's heart.

Cats scurried frantically up the oak as a fanged gray and white maw poked through the trees. An ugly, scarred badger lumbered into SkyClan camp. The fat beast swung its horrible head and chose Dawnfrost as a target. It smacked her out of its way, and she gasped. There was a terrible crack as several of her ribs snapped like twigs. Dawnfrost twitched feebly and lay still. Her mate jumped to his feet with a cry of fury and anguish, but some cat held him back.

The badger roared and the sun was hidden behind the clouds.

The name rolled off of Ravenstar's tongue, bitter with hatred. The air reeked with blood and the acrid scent of betrayal.

"How could you? Your own leader?" Ravenstar hissed in contempt.

"You were never my leader. Always have I been loyal to Witherstar!"

Two cats stood over Ravenstar, who lay wounded on the ground. She snarled in fury, but her glare was glazing over as her blood leaked onto the ground. Her glossy black pelt was stained scarlet from the ragged gash in her belly.

"Foxhearts." She hissed weakly.

The two cats cackled and padded off into the forest as the light faded from Ravenstar's eyes.


End file.
